The newly acquired lover
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Ginny has a new lover and plans to surprise said lover, but might get a surprise of her own. FEMslash. I rated to be safe cuz I know nothing about FEMslash, so better safe than sorry.


Authors note: This is my very first attempt at a FEMslash, so please review, but go easy on me. This was written for a challenge given by Hiaho. This is only a one shot. Or a drabble. Either way, it won't be extended upon. I will give details of the challenge at the end. Enjoy and review. Or hate and review. Either way is fine with me as long as you review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except for the OC and her house and such. Everything else belongs to J. . That has always been the case, and always will be.

Ginny Weasley was walking down a very familiar muggle street in London. She was headed towards a shadier part of town, but she felt nothing but excitement. She didn't care how dangerous the area was, her mind far too excited over seeing her newly acquired lover. They had met down at the Leaky Cauldron. When Ginny's gaze met those fierce eyes of violet, she knew she was in for one hell of a ride.

She stopped outside the front door of a slightly run down house. Taking a few steadying breaths, she reached out and rang the door bell. A dog began barking on the other side of the door.

"Shut it, Butcher!" came the voice of her lover. The door swung open. "Ginny! I didn't know you were coming."

Ginny wrapped her arms around the thin, muscled waist in front of her, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I wanted to surprise you," she said when they pulled apart.

"Well, mission: accomplished," Akara said, a smirk on her lips. "Come on in."

Ginny instantly went down to the basement. It was their favorite room in the whole house. She looked Akara up and down when she followed down the stairs. Her long hair, dyed green, was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a black tank top that stopped at her midriff, showing off her belly button piercing. It was a deep red stone set in gold. It was also a gift from Ginny. Akara always wore it. Her camouflage pants were ripped, allowing her tan, sculpted legs to be seen a bit. As Akara sat, Ginny traced her fingers over the black rose tattoo that wound its way up her left arm, ending at her shoulder.

Ginny placed a kiss on the blossom of the rose. Akara tilted Ginny's face up, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Ginny moaned lightly as Akara's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She felt herself being laid down on to the broken couch. Her body tensed with anticipation as Akara unzipped her pink hoodie, tossing it to the floor. One warm hand slid under Ginny's t-shirt, sending goosebumps down the red-heads spine. The other was making its way under the waistband of Ginny's jeans. Ginny gasped at the teasing caresses. She ran her hands along Akara's back, stopping to give her arse a light squeeze.

They froze as the heard the front door slam shut. "Akara, I'm home," came a man's voice.

"Shit," Akara muttered. "He wasn't supposed to get home for another two hours."

The two girls flew apart as Akara's older brother, Geth, came down the stairs. He plopped down on the couch right in between the two girls. "How's it hanging?" he asked, ignoring the death glares his sister was shooting him.

"Fine…" Ginny answered quietly, her face nearly as red as her hair. _'Or it WAS until YOU showed up!'_ she thought bitterly.

"Geth, go away!" Akara said, her voice harsh.

"Ah, come on! I never see you anymore 'cuz of my work schedule." The two siblings were quite close. They had relied on each other ever since their parents died six years previously. "Why don't we go rent a movie or something?" he suggested.

Akara looked to Ginny: a look that said "What do you think?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I think that's a great idea, Geth." Akara sighed, but smiled none the less. If Ginny was happy, then so was she.

"Awesome!" Geth hopped up off the couch and grabbed his keys and wallet. "Let's hit it then, ladies." They got into Geth's old beat up pick-up truck and drove down to the movie rental store.

Note: I know that some of you are probably a bit disappointed by the ending and lack of "action". But this was my first FEMslash and I'm not quite ready to do a FEMslash lemon yet. Sorry. Challenge details- I had to pair Ginny with a female OC. I was given two prompts: basement and broken couch. Anywho-sers, review please. And let me know what you thought about Akara and Geth.


End file.
